The Beddy Bye Blues
by Retro629
Summary: Adagio Dazzle goes out for the night. Aria and Sonata are left in charge of Adagio's son baby Dazzler. Refusing to sleep Aria Blaze gets and idea and sings The Beddy Bye Blues. (Stupid summary, but if you like Disney's The Little Mermaid then you could like this short story.)


** Let's be honest. Many of us admire and love The Dazzlings. A whole lot if not most of us want to have The Dazzlings to make a return and reformed.**

**Yes. I am aware of the last music video from Equestria Girls **_**"Find the Magic".**_** However, this idea came way before that and I am going to do it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After their defeat from The Rainbooms at Canterlot High, and the destruction of their gem pendants (Events from Rainbow Rocks.), The Dazzlings became harmless ordinary teenage girls. What happened to them after that? Where did they go? What had become of them? They said they wanted to be adored. Was it truly they wanted to have power and be worshipped? Whatever their cause was it would never be accomplished.

As soon as they lost their power and lost their ability to sing the Canterlot crowd detested them and threw trash and even food at them. Forcing them off the stage The Dazzlings ran for cover and a place to hide. As soon as they found a safe place to catch their breaths they looked at their broken pendants in sorrow and fear. Adagio Dazzle looked at her crushed gem stone and a memory from long ago came to her mind.

"My beloved Tsunami," Adagio whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk heard her and looked at their lead singer with worry and walked up to her.

"Aria… Sonata… I'm so sorry," apologized Adagio with great tears in her eyes.

For the first time in over a very long time, since they came to the human world Adagio was crying and apologizing. The two walked over to their eldest sister to comfort her.

"It's alright," comforted Sonata.

"Forget about it," said Aria.

As it turned out, due to gathering negative energy to fuel their powers, it was the pendants they corrupted them. The pendants kept them from being their true selves and denied them the proper form of substance. The Dazzlings figured this out quickly and after three days the sirens found a new home. Some strangers, who were familiar with the pony world Equestria, offered them shelter and getting them back on their feet.

The days passed and the evil that was in The Dazzlingshad left and they were becoming gentler and were returning to their old better selves, even their true singing talents had returned. However, something else was happening that the sirens did not expect or thought was going to happen. Adagio Dazzle's polluted pendant prevented a fourth band member from appearing. Adagio Dazzle was with child. The Dazzling leader was going to be a mother.

** ( M ) **

Time went on and the baby came. Adagio gave birth to a strong healthy baby boy named Dazzler. Dazzler had his mother's hair color, skin color, and his mother's eyes. The Dazzlings figured that he didn't come sooner was, because of their magic pendants, and they were right.

The days went on. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months and baby Dazzler grew.

One night Adagio Dazzle had to go out, leaving her sisters in charge of Dazzler. Sonata Dusks was often the one who looked after Dazzler when her sisters were away, so her nephew grew accustomed to being watched over her. Tonight; however, Dazzler was acting different.

Throughout the house from the upstairs to the down stairs Dazzler's crying could be heard. Aria Blaze was watching the latest Daring Doo movie on TV and Dazzler's wailing was irritating. Often when Sonata was with Dazzler she would calm him down, but tonight was very odd.

Putting the movie on pause and getting up, Aria went walking up the stairs to Adagio's room which was also Dazzler's. There was Sonata holding Dazzler, patting him on the back with a concerned look of not knowing what was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Aria. "I thought you could get him to be quiet."

"I don't know what is wrong with him," said Sonata. "He doesn't have a wet diaper. He just ate over half an hour ago and refuses to sleep. I think he wants Adagio."

Aria muttered something and then got an idea. Would it work she did not know. Aria Blaze you could say was a lot like Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but she still liked the idea of playing a villain. Aria motioned Sonata to hand over Dazzler. Dazzler was still crying when he was given to Aria.

"Listen up, kiddo," said Aria. "Aunt Aria is going to sing you a lullaby see? And you are going to love it."

Aria gently placed Dazzler into his crib. Miraculously he stopped crying. Getting to his feet and putting his hands on the crib bars, Dazzler looked at his Aunt Aria. Aria started to sing.

**THE BEDDY-BYE BLUES**

"_**Muzzle up your mug or I'll give it a slimy slug. **__(Holding a dirty sock.)__** That's an offer that you can't refuse.**_

_**Forget your troubles and dream, **_

_**Up a bubble-brained scheme."**__ – Aria Blaze_

"That's telling him, Aria," said Sonata, getting the idea.

"_**Shut your snapper and snooze." **__– Aria Blaze_

"_**Shut your snapper and snooze."**__ – Sonata Dusk_

"_**To the Beddy-Bye Blues."**__ – Together_

"_**Snuff out your cigar.**_ _(Scooping some crumbled up paper into small trash bin.)__** And thank your lucky star that you ain't swimming in some cement shoes.**_Think of something that's nice._**"**__ – Aria Blaze_

"Like what, sis?" asked Sonata.

"Like a hold up or a heist," answered Aria.

"That's nice," said Sonata dreamily.

"_**And take your getaway cruise."**__ – Aria Blaze_

"_**Take your getaway cruise."**__ – Sonata Dusk_

"_**To the Beddy-Bye Blues."**__ – Together_

Dazzler's eyes were shutting, but then they opened wide. Dazzler was still too excited to go to sleep. Aria Blaze scratched her head as she thought of what to do.

"_**Slip into slumber. Saw a little lumber and snore.**__ (Sonata pretends to snore.)_Let'em hear you on shore. _**Just cut a couple kippers. Relax your weary flippers and don't forget to zip your little lips with zippers."**__ – Aria Blaze_

Aria Blaze gently lift Dazzler's little chin up making his mouth close. Dazzler was now ready for sleep.

"Yawn. That's beautiful, sis," said Sonata drowsily.

"_**And don't go crying for your muddah.**__ (The song was reaching its end.)__** Cause now we only get each udda.**__ (Aria tucks little Dazzler to bed.)__** So sleep."**__ – Aria Blaze_

Sonata Dusk was also sound asleep on the floor using a big teddy bear as a pillow.

"_**Little chowder heads, please?"**_

(Aria walks to the door.)

"_**Shut your snappers and snooze."**_

(And turns off the ceiling light then turns the lamp light on low.)

"_**To the Beddy-Bye Blues."**_

Aria's plan worked. With Dazzler asleep along with Sonata still in the room Aria slowly semi-closes the door. Then she slowly walked down stairs.

"Good night, see? Pleasant dreams. You get me? Yah."

* * *

**That is the end. I hope you readers enjoyed it.**

**I got the idea while I was listening to a song from Disney's The Little Mermaid TV Series called The Beddy Bye Blues. It is a funny song and I encourage you all to listen to it since fans love comparing The Dazzlings to mermaids and such.**

**I am working on the full story about The Dazzlings. How they run into the Mane 7 and explain about Dazzler.**

The Beddy Bye Blues belong to Disney and The Dazzlings belong to Hasbro.


End file.
